


Cupcake In The Oven

by SourwolfZiam



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: A few surprises for y'all, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bucky and Tony are science bros, Bucky's gynecologist is cool, Dinner Party, Fluffy, I swear this is not crack, It's positive!!, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Momma Wilson and Barnes are awesome, Mpreg, OT3 would be amazing fathers tho, Polyamory, Pregnancy Test, R. W. B., RIP Steve's family, Some canon compliance in the story!, Thor/Valkyrie - Freeform, Tony giving Bucky many adorable nicknames, Tony loves flirting with Bucky's boyfriends, Tony stop trying to make Bucky's arm sentient, Tony/Pepper - Freeform, soooo fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 18:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15467511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: “Congratulations, Mr. Barnes, the results confirm that you are five weeks pregnant!”A pause. Then-“What the fuck?”The bright smile does not slip from Dr. Shuli’s faceAU wherein Bucky is knocked up, no one knows who's the baby daddy, and that's not even the biggest surprise in the story!





	Cupcake In The Oven

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!! This is the third story I wrote during my holiday :)
> 
> I lacked some inspiration while writing this, but I'm really happy how this turned out! I hope you all enjoy this.
> 
> PS: I AM NOT A GYNECOLOGIST, AND ALL THE INFO I GOT IS FROM MY MOM, WHO HAS HAD THREE KIDS. PLEASE IGNORE ALL MISTAKES.
> 
> xx

“Congratulations, Mr. Barnes, the results confirm that you are five weeks pregnant!”

A pause. Then-

“What the fuck?”

The bright smile does not slip from Dr. Shuli’s face; she is used to -every- kind of reaction.

She waits patiently as James Buchanan Barnes, who kindly asked her to call him Bucky, blankly stares at his hands, which are resting on his denim jeans clad lap. He is processing the news quietly, chewing on his bottom lip, and Dr. Shuli can practically see his mind racing.

Mr. Barnes -Bucky- finally looks up after a few seconds, his frankly gorgeous greyish-blue eyes clouded, shock still evident in them. He clears his throat, before running his right hand through his hair; Dr. Shuli can see that it’s something Bucky does often. His left hand has a black, leather glove on it; with the long sleeved Henley he’s wearing, his entire left arm is hidden.

_How curious._

“How is this possible? I’ve never missed taking a contraception shot” Bucky finally says, seeming unable to decide how he should feel, so his voice was a little robotic.

Dr. Shuli is very familiar with women, and men, who were immediately unhappy with the news that they were pregnant, and then those who were on the fence, neither happy nor upset about the news. Bucky was definitely in the latter category.

“The test shows that you indeed missed a shot, roughly on either the 4th or 5th July, and so when you had sex around that time, you became impregnated” the gynecologist explains, and Bucky’s eyes hold that confused light for a few seconds, before they widen. He then whips out his cellphone, and rapidly scrolls through it for a few seconds.

“Holy shit! How can I be so stupid” Bucky mutters, mostly to himself, it seems. When he notices Dr. Shuli’s enquiring gaze, he answers her unspoken question.

“On the 4th July, I was supposed to take my shot that morning. But I woke up late, and I had my boyfriend’s birthday breakfast to attend, so in the rush, I forgot to inject myself. And that evening, I had sex with both my boyfriends” Bucky says, and Dr. Shuli nods, taking down some notes.

Before Bucky took the pregnancy test, Dr. Shuli questioned him on the symptoms he’s been experiencing over the past few weeks, and his sex life. Bucky openly spoke about the polyamorous relationship he’s been in for the past 5 years, and that since the three of them enjoy sex without the condoms, they all go for HIV and STD tests frequently, and Bucky uses contraception.

Dr. Shuli barely lifted a brow; as long as they were all consenting partners, and being safe, she knew it was none of her business what kind of relationship Bucky was it. Besides, it’s hard to miss the rosy, happy glow that overcame Bucky when he spoke about his two boyfriends, Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson; it’s quite obvious how in love he is.

“Only a paternity test will then determine who the father of the child is?” Dr. Shuli asks, finishing her notes. When she glances up again, Bucky gives a shrug.

“Yeah. I’ll give Sam and Steve the news tonight, and then we’ll take it from there” Bucky answers, sounding distracted.

“Is something the matter, Bucky?” Dr. Shuli asks; maybe she was wrong about which category Bucky was in.

“I’m fine, doc. This is just a huge surprise for me.” Bucky gives a small smile, but the gynecologist does not relent.

“Are you sure? Because I can give you the name of a few abortion clinics, if that’s an option you would like to explore” Dr. Shuli says. Bucky seems startled at the suggestion, and shakes his head quickly.

“No, no. I’m fine, truly. I just need to process this. But thank you” he responds, and Dr. Shuli nods again. A part of her is sure he’ll be an excellent parent. Her intuition is rarely wrong.

The rest of the appointment is taken up by Dr. Shuli giving Bucky the date of his next appointment, which is in a few weeks, and a pregnancy book (which she wrote herself), on what to avoid, and what to do, during a male pregnancy. She also hands him some helpful pamphlets.

“A paternity test during a pregnancy is not advised, as it is dangerous to the fetus, but it can be done. Let me know what you decide, when you come back for your follow-up.” Dr. Shuli concludes, and Bucky nods.

After they say their goodbyes, Bucky leaves.

 

**

Bucky gets into a cab, and after giving the cabbie his home address, he falls into a lap of silence.

Wow, he’s pregnant.

He’s _pregnant._

Holy fuck.

As the cab gets closer to his, Sam and Steve’s townhouse, he feels the shock and surprise, cold in the pit of his stomach, slowly turn into something warm.

_He’s pregnant._

Bucky helped raise his sisters, after his father died, and knew from a young age that he wanted to have children. Steve and Sam have also spoken frequently about wanting kids, so Bucky knew they would not be unhappy news to them.

He’s known Steve since he was 10-years-old, and started dating him in high school; they met Sam at a party, held by their mutual friend, Maria Hill, a month before Bucky got his PhD, and the rest is history.

Bucky feels kinda stupid, to be honest. The sore, cramping stomach, the morning sickness, the exhaustion and being unable to stomach certain foods; Bucky should have read all the signs. But having never forgotten to take his shots, the possibility of being pregnant never even crossed his mind. However, after concluding that it wasn’t food poisoning, or some kind of stomach illness, the idea came to him abruptly yesterday, after once again throwing up his breakfast, for what felt like the millionth time.

So Bucky made the appointment, and this morning, told his boss, Pepper Potts, that he won’t be coming in.

“Tony won’t be happy about this” Pepper says, and Bucky grins.

“He’ll see me tomorrow, then he’ll get to fondle my arm like always” Bucky answers, and listens to Pepper laugh.

After Bucky got his PhD in mechanical engineering at 24 years old, he was personally recruited by Tony Stark, to work side-by-side with him at Stark Industry. Bucky lost his arm during a freak accident in the labs, about 3 years ago. Stark was the one who built him a new left arm, and since then, they’ve been trying to improve the design, and give it the same feeling and sensation of his right arm. The vibranium used in the arm has given Bucky ridiculous strength, and made it nearly indestructible, but he and Stark also succeeded in giving him the ability to feel some touch.

Recently, while working on new Stark technology, Stark has attempted to persuade a reluctant Bucky to make his metal arm sentient.

Yeah, because that always works out.

Bucky remains elusive about where he has to go, and after Pepper gives him the all clear, they say their goodbyes and hang up.

So, Bucky went to Dr. Shuli, got the tests done, and now he knows that he’s pregnant.

Bucky feels the warmth spread through him, and gently places his hands on his stomach. There’s a human being forming in his stomach, and that made Bucky both ecstatic, and terrified.

The thought of telling Steve and Sam, helped put a smile on his face.

 

 

Bucky unlocks the front door, and walks into the house, closing the door behind him. He briefly leans against it, his right hand unconsciously resting on his flat stomach again.

Soon it’ll have a layer of pudge, which will then turn into a bump. Bucky closes his eyes briefly, savouring the thought.

The townhouse is in the Upper East Side, and was one of the perks of working at Stark Industries. It was big enough for all three of them, and it was both opulent, but still warm and comfortable.

He briefly contemplates whether he should call his mom and sisters, and tell them the news. Though Bucky, Steve and Sam live in New York, sometimes it feels like he is states away from his family, who still live in Brooklyn. He tries to see the women in his life, as much as possible, but his commitments keep him occupied.

Bucky decides against it; he first wants to tell his boyfriends. They can then decide how they want to tell everyone.

Sam is only getting back from the VA at 6pm, and Steve locks up the art gallery at 5:30pm, during the week, so Bucky has a few hours to cook them a delicious dinner.

He, himself, is supposed to be fine-tuning a new clean energy tech he and Tony invented; an advanced form of wind energy that would revolutionize green energy. The testing is meant to start today. And apparently, Stark came up with some ideas, regarding his metal arm.

Oh well, they can talk about the arm tomorrow. And Stark can do the testing with some other poor soul.

The only people Tony tolerates working with, is Bucky and Bruce. And since Bruce is on his honeymoon, with Natasha, that only left Bucky.

Working with Tony Stark is a daily mission for Bucky, who has the patience of a saint, but for anyone else it’ll be like being around an overexcited, sarcastic, and obnoxiously smart puppy all day. Bucky grins at the thought.

Bucky goes up to their bedroom, and places the pregnancy book, and pamphlets, in the bedside drawer. He then lays down on their massive bed, and stares at the ceiling for a few seconds, amazed by how his life has now changed in the last hour.

He always thought that he’d become a father much later, maybe in 5-6 years. He hoped to have three or four children, with both Steve and Sam. They’d all be fantastic fathers, and grow old and grey together, maybe with some grandchildren.

Bucky’s heart warms, blossoming at the thought.

Bucky eventually gets up, and goes to the kitchen, where he makes himself a huge beef and gherkin sandwich for lunch.

That should have been another clue for Bucky; he _hates_ gherkins. But for the last two weeks, he’s been devouring them.

Instead of grabbing a can of beer, he takes a bottle of sparkling water.

No more alcohol or cigarettes for him.

Bucky watches some afternoon television for a while, and when it hits past 3pm, he goes and makes some spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, and even throws in a malva pudding with custard for dessert.

A hearty and delicious meal, would go nicely with his pregnancy announcement.

Bucky puts on some Marvin Gaye, which plays all around the townhouse, courtesy of the built-in speakers. He hums along while he cooks.

Bucky’s hours at Stark Industry are sporadic, at best; working directly with Tony Stark has its many hazards. And since Tony doesn’t understand sleep, or working hours, Bucky usually ends up working late, or coming in early in the morning.

Hence, it’s normally Steve or Sam that cooks. More often than not, they come to the labs, and forces both of them to eat, if Pepper didn’t get to them first. Bucky can be a workaholic, and he is grateful he has his boyfriends to feed him, and force him to come home when work becomes too consuming.

So, having this opportunity to cook for Sam and Stevie, especially on such a special day, is refreshing for him.

The spaghetti and meatballs is a breeze, since Bucky usually stuck to his mom’s recipe, and soon, the malva pudding is in the oven, busy baking.

 

When it hits 17:56, and the front door opens, and closes, Bucky is busy singing to the “Running Man” album, stirring the thickened custard.

“Buck?” it’s Steve, and Bucky smiles.

“In here, Stevie” he replies, and a few seconds later, Steve walks into the kitchen, his handsome face brightening when he sees Bucky.

Steve and Sam only know that Bucky had an appointment this morning; he didn’t wish to raise their hopes too much.

“Hey” Steve says, as he sets his messenger bag on the island counter, before walking towards Bucky.

“Hi” Bucky switches off the stove, and meets Steve in the middle. They reach for one another at the same time, Steve’s arms around Bucky’s waist, while Bucky’s go around Steve’s neck. They kiss, long and deeply.

All three of them love kissing, and will often spend hours just doing so, while their hands run over each other’s bodies, wanting exploring and enjoying.

“This smells delicious, Buck” Steve murmurs against his lips, before pulling away.

“Thank you. I felt like spoiling you and Sam tonight” Bucky says, smiling. He asks Steve about his day, while they set the table. The three of them eat their meals at the island, so Steve sets the cutlery and utensils on its place, while Bucky adds the final touches to the custard.

Sam gets home by the time Bucky has dished out everything, and all three dining places has been set.

“Hey” He strolls into the kitchen, a gorgeous grin on his face. Sam kisses Steve hello, who was closest then Bucky.

Soon, all three of them are sitting around the island countertop. Bucky declines a beer from Steve, and watches with satisfaction as Sam and Steve devours their plates of food.

“So good, babe” Sam manages to get out between forkfuls of spaghetti.

“You’re actually 6 years old” Steve says, rolling his eyes fondly, using his thumb to wipe some sauce off the corner of Sam’s mouth. Bucky laughs when Sam sticks his tongue out at Steve, watching the two of them, love coursing through him, as they quip at one another.

When Sam grabs Steve by the back of the neck, and they start making out like teenagers, effectively ending the squabbling, Bucky knows it’s a good time to go get the dessert.

“You two are ridiculous” he says as he gets up, grinning as Sam flips his middle finger at him, his lips still attached to Steve’s. Sam’s always been good at multitasking.

Once the dessert’s been set down, the two of them finally break their kiss, eyeing the malva pudding and custard appreciatively.

“This looks amazing, Buck. Thank you” Steve’s voice is warm and sweet, and Bucky gives a modest smile.

“Yeah, you’re proper spoiling us, baby” Sam echoes, while he dishes himself a generous portion of malva, before pouring some custard over it. He does the same for Steve, then Bucky.

“It’s my pleasure” Bucky replies with a grin, as the three of them eat the pudding. Very little is said afterwards, all of them enjoying the delicious treat.

 

About 20 minutes later, after both of them had second helpings of dessert, Sam and Steve clean up. Bucky leaves them to it, pouring a big glass of orange juice for himself. He goes to the lounge, and reclines on the couch, closing his eyes, and smiles to himself as he listens to Steve and Sam joking around in the kitchen, deliberately getting one another wet, and being silly. The two of them together has always been dynamic and fun, with both of them always managing to bring Bucky back to himself when he was too much in his head.

Finding two men who balanced himself out so much, has helped Bucky in more ways than he could ever explain in words.

Bucky could wait a few extra moments to make his announcement. The baby wasn’t going away, after all. The Marvin Gaye album has switched to Fleetwood Mac, and Bucky softly sings along to “The Chain”.

When Steve and Sam eventually join him, still laughing over something, Bucky gets up. He’s been absentmindedly rubbing his belly with his left hand, which he drops now; Sam and Steve have both paused, a little confused when Bucky gets up, taking a hand in each of his. But they aren’t alarmed, because Bucky is smiling, happiness practically radiating off him.

“I have some important news” he begins, as he walks backwards, leading them to the black leather L-shaped couch. They sit down, Bucky holding on to their hands.

“Let’s hear it” Steve says, his curious gaze not leaving Bucky.

“Yeah, spill” Sam leans forward, ready to listen. Always ready to listen to whatever Bucky has to say, what he needs, what he desires.

This is it. Once he tells them, nothing will ever be the same again.

Bucky takes a deep breath, and let’s go.

“I’m pregnant. Five weeks now”

Sam and Steve blinks at him, their faces blank with shock; Sam’s mouth was agape, while Steve’s blue eyes are almost popping out. Bucky has to bite his lip, to prevent himself from laughing at their expressions.

Bucky stays quiet, waiting for their brains to start functioning again. It takes a few moments before either of them stir again.

A sudden, wide, unbelievably gorgeous smile lights up Steve’s face, while Sam presses his free hand against his mouth, his eyes suspiciously shiny.

“When? How did this even happen?” Steve asks, sounding almost breathless; his gaze flits between Bucky’s face and his belly.

“I missed my contraception shot the morning of your birthday. You guys know how crazy it was. And when we had sex that evening, I became pregnant” Bucky answers, and Sam finally seems to find his voice.

“We’re going to become fathers” his voice is hoarse, and filled with amazement. Without warning, Bucky gets lifted up by Sam, who spins him in a circle, making Bucky laugh out loud, placing his hands on Sam’s shoulders to not fall. Steve is right there when they still, pressing his hand against Bucky’s cheek, and kissing him on the lips.

The three of them hold each other for a few seconds, basking in their happiness. Steve has his long, muscular arms wrapped around both Sam and Bucky, his head tucked into the crook of Bucky’s neck, while Bucky’s still pressed against Sam, their cheeks touching.

“I can’t believe this” Sam mumbles, his voice filled with wonder, “This is amazing”.

As if they have one mind, they fall on the couch together, giggling like schoolboys as their limbs tangle together. After some positioning, and grunts from some accidental elbow-jabbing, they’re comfortable; Steve is lying on his side, his back against the couch cushions, his head on Sam’s shoulder, who is on his back. Bucky is on his front, half his body draped over Sam’s, his hand intertwined with Steve’s. Bucky smiles as Sam presses a kiss against his forehead, while his other hand gently brushes over Steve’s hair.

God, he loves these men so much.

“Do you know which one of us it was?” Steve murmurs, and Bucky shakes his head.

“Nope, and since both you came inside me that night, I couldn’t guess” Bucky says, his eye closed, feeling warm and content.

The night of Steve’s birthday, all three of them were insatiable; after the over-the-top birthday party Natasha threw for Steve, they were all drunk and horny by the time they got home. They ripped each other’s clothes off, and soon, Bucky was sucking Sam’s dick, while Steve fingered him. Bucky came twice, as both of them fucked into his hole, before Sam, then Steve, came inside him, filling him up _so good._

“It doesn’t matter. That baby will have three amazing fathers, no matter who helped conceive him or her” Sam says, and Bucky hums in agreement, while Steve nods.

“Of course” Steve agrees, pressing a kiss against Sam’s shoulder.

“How are we going to tell everyone?” Bucky mumbles against Sam’s chest, feeling happy, and relaxed. Sam runs his hand along Bucky’s spine, gently rubbing his hand up and down his back. Bucky hums deep in his chest, almost purring like a cat.

“How about a dinner tomorrow night? We can invite everyone over. Since Nat and Bruce aren’t here, and I’m pretty sure there isn’t any reception where they’re honeymooning, we’ll tell them when they return” Steve replies; Bucky and Sam agree- dinner with their families and friends sound perfect.

They lie there for a while, in a content silence.

“Wanna go upstairs, and have some hot, celebratory sex?”

“Sounds excellent, Sam! I’ll go get the whip cream”

“You two are such idiots, I can’t believe I’m having your baby”

 

 

 

The whip cream gets forgotten pretty soon, as Sam and Steve slowly undress Bucky, taking their time with him. They explore his body, using their hands and their lips; Sam presses a kiss gentle kiss above Bucky’s navel, resting his cheek there for a second, before allowing Steve to do the same.

Bucky feels love and reverence in each touch and kiss, as his boyfriends treat him like he’s a treasure to them. By the time he comes, Bucky has tears in his eyes.

Steve orgasms inside him, and Bucky then Sam in his mouth, licking his tongue over his shaft, until he comes as well.

After lazily cleaning up, the three of them curl up around one another, exhausted and pleasantly sore.

“I love you both so much” Bucky mumbles, sleep threatening to overcome him. He smiles sleepily as he feels lips press against his cheek, before he finally gives in to the tiredness.

Bucky goes to sleep with Sam and Steve’s hands resting protectively over his stomach.

**

 

The following day, Bucky is back at work. Tony called him at fucking 06:02am, demanding that he come in immediately.

Apparently, there was some kind of breakthrough with something, and Bucky has to be there _now,_ to help him. Bucky lost track of the conversation after “Hello”. Tony is ineligible most of the time, and especially when he gets excited.

So Bucky just listened, gave the occasional grunt of acknowledgment, and when Tony finally stopped talking, long enough to take a breath, Bucky hung up. He’s sure Tony barely noticed.

Bucky takes a long stretch, before getting out of bed. He’s alone; Steve and Sam left half an hour ago, for their morning jog. Bucky would be gone before they returned.

After taking a shower, and getting dressed in a pair of denim jeans, a black Henley, and biker boots, Bucky goes to the kitchen to make himself breakfast.

Working with Tony meant having no dress code; the only rule he has is that you must always wear closed shoes in his lab.

Bucky whips himself up a protein scramble, toasts a few slices of whole-wheat bread, and brews a pot of tea. He eats while listening to morning radio, and then does the dishes.

Before leaving for work, Bucky writes a quick note for Steve and Sam to find attached to the fridge, on a Tetris shaped magnet,

_Had to go in early for work_

_Stark is having one of his episodes_

_I’ll see you after work_

_Love you two_

_B xx_

 

“Tony, quit trying to bring my metal arm to life”

“But, why not? It’ll be fun, Buckaroo”

“Because nothing good ever comes from a piece of dangerous technology having its own mind. What if it decides to beat me up while I’m sleeping?”

“Ugh, you suck”

“Are you and Pepper coming to the dinner party tonight?”

“I’ll be anywhere your hot boyfriends are”

“I don’t need to know about your constant boner for my boyfriends”

“Whatever, Bucky bear”

 

 

Steve comes down to the lab, just as Bucky starts getting hungry. He glances at his watch, and sees that it’s 13:45pm.

“Is it feeding time already?” Tony drawls, not immediately taking his eyes off the huge blueprint he has projected in the middle of the room, adding and erasing equations and designs on it.

Bucky rolls his eyes, before he gives Steve a smile, placing a kiss on his lips.

Steve briefly touches his stomach, and Bucky’s smile softens.

“Hey, babe” Steve murmurs softly to him, his expression warm and loving. In a louder voice, he turns to Tony, “Good afternoon, Tony”

“Steven” Tony graces him with a quick wink, before turning back to his work.

“Afternoon, Jarvis” says, smiling up at the ceiling.

He’s such a dork. Bucky loves him so much.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Rogers”

“Don’t distract my AI, hot stuff” Tony snarks, making Steve roll his eyes at him.

“What’s for lunch?” Bucky asks, sniffing appreciatively.

“I got us some Korean barbeque” Steve grins as Bucky practically moans, making grabby hands at the big plastic takeaway bag in Steve’s hand, which he hands to him.

“Got any for me, gorgeous?” Tony walks up behind them, giving Steve a puppy-dog face.

“No. But Pepper did tell me that she has your favorite smoothie prepared for you, and to come get it in her office” Steve replies.

“Oooh, yay. Be back soon, kids” Tony leaves them, but not before calling over his shoulder, “No sex near my designs, okay?”

“You’re an asshole!” Steve yells after him, making Bucky laugh. Tony simply shows them a peace sign as the glass doors close behind him.

The two of them leave the lab, as well, using an empty boardroom to have lunch in. Steve unpacks the food, while Bucky gets them bottles of water from the drinks machine outside. When he joins Steve again, he sits next to him, his stomach grumbling loudly.

“Is everyone coming tonight?” Bucky asks, once he’s swallowed a mouthful of fried squid.

“Yep. Everyone got back to me, and they’re excited for the dinner tonight” Steve says, taking a sip of his water.

“Good” Bucky feels the butterflies in his tummy, and he cant help but take Steve’s hand in his, squeezing it. Steve lifts their connected hands, and kiss the back of Bucky’s.

“It’s gonna be great, don’t worry. Everyone is going to be as happy as we are, about the pregnancy” Steve says gently, resting his forehead against Bucky’s.

“I know. I think I’m just still processing it all” Bucky replies, brushing his lips against Steve’s cheek, “We’re about to have a fucking _baby,_ Stevie. Jesus Christ”

“I know how you feel” Steve’s voice is filled with wonder, “I cant believe this is happening. I’m so happy, I can hardly breath”

Bucky leans back, staring into Steve’s beautiful eyes.

“We can do this, right?” Bucky asks softly, feeling a little unsure.

“Yes, we can” Steve’s voice never wavered, and was confident.

Bucky felt like he could cry, from the love shining in Steve’s eyes.

“I couldn’t have asked for better partners than you and Sam” he says sincerely, and Steve gives him a dazzling smile, before leaning in, and kissing him again.

 

 

“I’m clocking out. See you later at the dinner, Tony”

“Okay”

“Don’t be late”

“Mhmmm”

Bucky sighs as he leaves. He thanks God for Pepper every day.

 

**

 

The dinner is an overwhelming success, but Bucky didn’t expect anything less.

It started at 7pm, with drinks at 6:30pm. As usual, Sam’s mom, Regina, and his sister, Sarah, were early. Sarah’s husband, Hank, is sick, and couldn’t make it, so Sarah came with their baby, Tilly. Regina made two rhubarb and strawberry pies, Sam’s _favorite,_ and after much hugging and kisses on the cheek, the Wilson women helped with preparing food, and setting the dining table, while Bucky entertained baby Tilly.

The next to arrive was Bucky’s mom, Winifred and sister, Rebecca. After them, was Clint and his wife, then Rhodey, Thor and Valkyrie (both moved from Norway a few years ago), and finally, Tony and Pepper. Their other friends are either out of state, or out of the country.

Thank God they had such an unnecessarily long dining table, in their living room.

Once everyone arrived, the dinner was underway. With smooth 70’s jazz playing in the background, everyone had a drink, and socialized. When dinner was ready, everyone sat down.

Steve ensured that no one knew the real motivation behind the impromptu dinner; he simply told them all that the three of them wanted to have a get together, and catch up. There would be free food, and alcohol, and good company, so everyone was in.

Even without the pregnancy announcement, Bucky was just thrilled that his family was here.

Once everyone was settled at the table, each with a glass of wine, beer or water in front of them, Bucky, Sam and Steve, sitting at the head of the table, stood up together.

“Thank you for coming” Sam says, smiling at everyone sitting around the table. These are the most important people in their lives, and they would soon share this amazing miracle with them.

“We have something to announce. Or rather, Bucky does” Steve continues, and everyone at the table looks at Bucky expectantly, giving him their full attention.

Bucky, in the middle of Sam and Steve, take each of their hands in his, just like he did before.

“I’m pregnant”

It was chaos from that moment onward. Only after 20 minutes was there calmness again. Everyone toasted to the baby, and when Bucky told him that he didn’t know who the biological father was, no one was surprised, even teasing them about it.

The actual food eating only started at 7:40pm. They had cold pea soup and toasted ciabatta slices as a starter, beef fillet with veggies and thin fries for main course, and the delicious pie with whip cream for dessert. Proper restaurant quality.

Throughout the dinner, Regina and Lydia gave Bucky a constant stream of information- what kind of nausea pills to take, what foods to avoid, where to buy the nicest maternity/paternity wear, what kind of oils to use for stretch marks, and so on. They also ensured that he was eating for two, filling his plate whenever it was empty.

Tony congratulated them early on, then immediately wanted to know how long Bucky would be able to work, and if the arch reactor he just invented, to help replace fossil fuel, would be bad for the baby; Pepper gave a world-weary sigh at her husband.

Everyone stayed behind to clean up, and have a cup of coffee/tea.

Bucky’s exhausted by the end of the night.

He lies down on the couch, his feet tucked under Steve’s legs, with his head is on Sam’s lap.

“That went well” Steve says, smiling at his boyfriends.

“I’m surprised your mom didn’t demand we get married tomorrow, in order to keep things ‘traditional’” Bucky drawls, his teasing gaze on Sam, who rolls his eyes.

“Me too. She’ll probably call me about that tomorrow” he mutters, making Steve and Bucky laugh.

Regina was set in her ways, and still asked them when they were getting married, even though she knew they weren’t thinking of that. Bucky loves Sam’s mom, but she can be… pushy at times.

“Let’s get to bed” Steve says, barely hiding a yawn.

“Who wants to massage my back?” Sam asks, as they get up.

“I will, if you blow me tomorrow morning” Steve bargains, and Sam smirks.

“Don’t I already do that?” he replies, slapping Steve’s ass, who’s walking up the stairs ahead of them.

“Yeah, you do” Steve playfully leers, as he enters their bedroom, then pulls Sam towards him. They kiss, while Bucky flops down on the bed, groaning. He never gets tired this quickly; being pregnant was gonna be a lotta work.

“Don’t I deserve massages and blow jobs as well?” he mutters into his pillow, turning his head so that he can half-heartedly glare at his boyfriends, who were now well on their way to third base.

When Steve and Sam ignore him, in favor of humping each other’s legs, he starts throwing pillows at them.

 

 

That night, Steve massages Sam and Bucky, alternating between the two of them.

 

 

The following morning, Bucky is on his knees in the shower, simultaneously blowing Sam and Steve. Steve then eats him out until he comes.

 

 

**

 

_ One and a half months later _

“Congratulations, Misters Barnes, Rogers and Wilson! You’re expecting twins, both of them female!”

A pause, then-

“What”

Dr. Shuli has to keep in her laughter, at the expressions on the three men’s faces. She is a professional, and it would not do for her to find hilarity in their obvious shock.

The screen showing the scan of the two fetuses was to their right; Sam, Steve and Bucky couldn’t seem to tear their gazes from it.

Dr. Shuli expertly moves the sonar wand on Bucky’s abdomen, pressing down hard in order to keep the imagine clear. She moves her wrist more to the left, and a far clearer image of the two fetus show up.

“But-” Bucky’s one boyfriend, Sam Wilson, starts, then seems unable to think of anything to say. The other boyfriend, Steve Rogers, nodded along either way.

Dr. Shuli smiles smiles kindly at them. Well, more like _up_ at them.

She couldn’t get over how big they are, to be honest.

“You said there was one baby” Bucky finishes for him, finally looking away long enough to peer at Dr. Shuli like he’s not sure whether she’s fucking with them or not.

She wasn’t.

“As I recall, when you came for your pregnancy test, I only informed you of your pregnancy _,_ not how many babies you were carrying. Five weeks was too early, naturally, to determine how many fetuses there were, with them not being developed enough by then.” Dr. Shuli gently corrects him.

She then goes on to explain to them what they’re seeing on the screen; she points out the two separate heartbeats, and then where the still developing limbs and heads can be seen. The three men all listen to her silently for a while.

“Holy shit, we’re having twins” Sam murmurs, and that seems to break Bucky and Steve’s reveries.

“I’ll go and print the scans.” Dr, Shuli says, and leaves them so they can have their moment of revelatory happiness.

She comes back, taking a few extra minutes, and gives them each a printed picture.

The three of them decide that they’ll wait until their babies are born, before doing a paternity test, just to be safe.

**

That evening, Bucky goes on the Whatsapp group he, Steve, Sam and their friends created years ago, called ‘The Avenging Assholes’.

“Because we’re salty drunks that never let things go” Tony said when they chose that name.

He isn’t wrong.

It rarely gets used, but no one’s bothered leaving the group.

Bucky uploads the sonar picture of their babies, with a simple caption: “We’re having twins, both female!”

It only takes a few seconds before everyone starts commenting, saying ‘congratulations’ and that they were happy for them.

To celebrate the news about the twins, Sam, Bucky and Steve go out for dinner that evening. They go to Manhattan, which has their favorite pub, called St. Nick’s Pub & Grub. They order the Carnivore Platter (with salads, for Bucky), and have a great night. Steve even does some karaoke, singing a sappy Beach Boys song, dedicated to “the hottest guys in the world”.

That evening, they fall into bed, cuddly and sleepy.

Bucky throws up the following morning, after one look at the cheesy omelet Sam made him.

Oh, well.

 

**

 

 

Bucky Barnes goes into labor on 17 April, at 10:20am.

He was in the lounge, reading a Stephen King novel, when the cramps began.

About 26 hours later, Bucky gives birth to two gorgeous bundles of joy.

The babies were taken away to get cleaned up, and get their vitals and blood tested, to ensure full health. The paternity test was also done.

Dr. Shuli, cleaned up and free of the surgery scrubs she wore during Bucky’s C-section, came back later with the DNA results.

Bucky got patched up, with a thick bandage wrapped around his abdomen, and in a fresh hospital gown. Steve and Sam are sitting on either side of his bed, and all their faces glowed with happiness.

“The results are in” Dr. Shuli says with a warm smile to the brand-new fathers.

“And?” Bucky asks softly, tired from the labour pains, and the birth.

“The paternity results state that your first-born twin, is biologically Steve and Bucky’s child” the gynecologist began, “Your second-born twin is biologically Sam and Bucky’s child” she concludes.

All three of them stare at her, dumbfounded. Steve speaks up first.

“Wait, how is that possible?”

“The night of your birthday, when Bucky had your and Sam’s sperm cells ejaculated inside of him, he became impregnated by both of you; each of your sperm found an egg cell, and fertilized is” Dr. Shuli explains, smiling at them. It seems like it was her job to just drop bombshells on them.

“No shit?” Bucky asks, his eyes shiny; this was so much better than he could have ever hoped for. Both of his boyfriends gave him a child, at the same time.

“This happens more often than you think” Dr. Shuli replies.

“Of course” Bucky says sardonically, but when Dr, Shuli leaves, to go check on her other patients, he gives a heartfelt thanks to her. Just then, two nurses, each carrying a twin wearing soft green onesies, came into the room.

 

The result did not change anything; no matter whose DNA their daughters had, the three fathers could only ever love them equally. Their daughters were finally here, and the they were even more in love than they were the months leading up to their birth.

Bucky was meant to give birth the following week only, but his babies were ready to arrive.

Sarah Rogers-Wilson-Barnes was born at 12:10pm; she weights a healthy 6.8lb, and has fair skin, with dark brunette like Bucky, and has Steve’s blue eyes.

Riley Rogers-Wilson-Barnes was born at 12:13pm; she weights a healthy 7lb, and has medium brown skin, with the same dark brunette hair, just slightly curled, and has Bucky’s grey-blue eyes.

The three men spent a long time deciding on their daughters’ names; they decided on Sarah, so that they could honor Steve’s mother, Sarah Rogers, who died of breast cancer, a few months before Bucky’s pregnancy. Riley was named after Sam’s best friend, Riley, who lost his life during Sam’s final tour, in the army’s air force. Bucky and Steve only had the honor of knowing him for a year, and loved him dearly as well.

When the gang, and their families could finally come in a few hours later, they all immediately fell heads over heels for the babies; Bucky even caught Tony wiping away a stray tear, when he had a turn holding Sarah. After the babies were handed around, and everyone had a change to ‘Oooh’ and ‘Aaaaah’, and stare at them with gooey, love-heart eyes, a nurse kicked them out.

“Mr. Barnes, and the babies, need their rest” she said sternly as everyone trooped out, after some quick hugs and kisses.

Steve and Sam were allowed to stay longer, but eventually had to go as well.

“You did good, baby” Steve murmurs, before placing a kiss on Bucky’s forehead. After Sam kissed him on the cheek, the two men took their time saying bye to their daughters; they’d be back the following morning.

Bucky, who had both babies sleeping against his chest, smiled gently at his boyfriends as they left. He then turned back to his daughters.

“Welcome to this crazy, wonderful world” he whispers to them, before placing a feather light kiss on top of each their crowns, taking a second to breathe in that intoxicating baby smell.

Bucky, still numb from his stomach down, thanks to the C-section, could feel himself beginning to fall asleep. He calls for a nurse, who took the babies from him.

“Say bye bye to daddy” the nurse murmurs to the twins, before giving Bucky a smile. Another nurse was holding open the hospital door.

“Goodnight, my loves. See you tomorrow morning” when the door closes softly, Bucky yawns widely, and sleeps, a smile on his face.

 

 

 

A few days later, Bucky and the twins leave the hospital. Sam and Steve pick them up, and when they get home, their loved ones are there, for the ‘WELCOME HOME, R.W.BARNES TWINS’ party. No pink or ‘girls-appropriate’ decorations (and gifts) were allowed.

No child of Bucky, Sam or Steve would be forced to conform to any gender roles.

Bucky still couldn’t drink, thanks to the pain medication he was on, so he was a little grumpy at first, but baby Sarah and baby Riley quickly cheered him up again.

The party doesn’t last long, with everyone leaving by 8pm. The babies were all fast asleep by the time Thor suggested a round of games, and when the guests left, they were set down in their cots, in the nursery.

Though the nursery has two cots, made from mahogany, the babies ended up sleeping in one, since they seemed to get separation anxiety when their dads placed them each of them separately in their cots. Bucky’s heart melted as he watched Sarah and Riley lying next to one another, sleeping soundly (for now); they were both dressed in a pale yellow onesie, each with the words ‘MY TWIN AND I ARE COOLER THAN YOU’ on the front.

It was a gift from Tony, who insisted that the babies wear it.

It’s better to just humor Tony.

The nursery, itself, is painted a warm eggshell white, the furniture all being various shades of orange, yellow and brown. Framed photographs and a few paintings, were hung on the walls, and there were toys filling the room (mostly gifts). In the corner, by the wide windows, there were three rocking chairs; each from Steve, Bucky, and Sam’s childhood.

The three of them stood at the door, arms wrapped around one another, as they watched their little miracles sleeping. Bucky’s head rested on Sam’s shoulder, and he smiles as Steve presses a soft kiss against his temple.

“We did good” Sam says softly, his gaze warm and gentle, as he gazes at his two daughters. Steve nods, seeming unable to speak for a moment.

“Yes, we did” Bucky says, feeling love bursting from every cell in his body.

He has his amazing partners for life.

He has his beautiful children.

He did not need anything more.

 

**

EPILOGUE

 

“So, how about we make another baby?”

“Come anywhere near me with that dick, and I’ll cut it off, Sam”

 

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> Find me on my Twitter page: Malikah_Meyer
> 
>  
> 
> xx


End file.
